Even in Death
by shinigami714
Summary: Fili and Kili survive the final battle and look forward to spending their lives together. However Thorin and Dis have other plans for the two brothers, and they do not take the news well. Fili/Kili, angst, incest, character deaths.


AN: This was a prompt on the hobbit kink meme. I dreamt about it last night, and had to write it today lest I suffer again tonight.

Pairing: Fili/Kili

Warnings: Angst, Incest, Character deaths

* * *

**Even in Death**

Fili had never been happier. The return to their home in Erebor had brought with it great joy. The battle had been hard fought but in the end they persevered, returning their gold and their homeland to their people. Fili had made love to his brother that night. They rocked into one another atop a bed with silky furnishings, their bodies surrounded by riches and gold and Fili could not imagine a greater peace. He looked forward to someday taking the crown, Kili at his side as consort. He dreamt of endless nights of passion, soft kisses, and decades standing beside the dwarf he loved most in this world. Fili had thought things would be perfect.

His dreams were shattered on a pleasant afternoon, the sun shining upon Erebor, leaking through crevices to glint off gold and jewels. Fili walked through the hallways with a smile on his face when a dwarf summoned him to his uncle's study. He'd entered easily, greeting his uncle though his smile dropped when he saw his mother standing within as well, a sorrowful expression upon her face. Thorin's back was turned to him as he stood before the hearth, and Fili felt uneasiness settle over his heart.

"What is it, uncle, mother?" Fili had asked, his voice thick with worry. Had someone passed? Was another war upon them so soon? Thorin turned to him then, his face set in a grim line.

"Your mother and I have spoken, and we both believe it's time you chose a suitor," Thorin began, his voice serious. Fili looked at him, puzzled and unsure why there was such a tension in the room.

"I would choose Kili of course," Fili spoke with confidence, and he watched in surprise as Thorin scoffed at his words with distaste.

"Don't be ridiculous nephew, what you and your brother share is no more than a sibling bond, you will choose a proper suitor from several your mother has picked from," Thorin spoke, leaving no room for argument. Fili's eyes widened with shock. His uncle could not be serious. Did he truly think the love Fili felt for his brother was a passing fancy? Fili looked between his uncle and mother with surprise and confusion set upon his face.

"I have a good selection of dwarf women for you Fili, all of them from good families," Dis spoke, though her voice was quiet and she seemed a bit upset.

"I refuse!" Fili bellowed, drawing his uncle and mother's attention. Fili knew he looked desperate, his hand clasped against the hilt of the blade resting at his hip, and face filled with anger. Thorin approached him intimidatingly.

"You cannot wed your brother Fili! It's impertinent, unbefitting of an heir of Durin. Stop this fling at once!" Thorin yelled back at him, eyes set, and eyebrows lowered in rage. Fili gasped in disbelief.

"Fling? This is no fling uncle, I love my brother, more than life itself, you must be joking!" The young dwarf could not believe what he was hearing. How dare his uncle insult the love he shared with his brother. Kili was his life, his everything and Fili knew his brother thought the same of him.

"You would bring disrespect to our family because of your childish attitude Fili, act like the grown dwarf you are. Your brother will be trained to lead an army, a marriage arranged for him as well, with a suitable partner. You must prepare to lead our kingdom without him always by your side," Thorin intoned, his voice slightly calmer now as he tried to reason with his nephew. Fili stepped away slightly. He would give up everything if it meant his brother was always there at his side. He would abandon Erebor, and this kingdom in a heartbeat to be with Kili.

"I will leave, I will leave and take him with me if you force this upon me. I will not stand by and watch as you ruin us both," Fili spoke with surety. Thorin grabbed his shoulder roughly, shaking him as he spoke.

"You will do nothing of the sort Fili. You would be recognized anywhere you went, you will not escape this. If I must I will send your brother away into exile, if only to keep you focused on your task," Thorin hissed out, and Fili heard his mother inhale quickly. Fili felt wetness come to his eyes, though he held it back.

"Y-you, you wouldn't!" He shakily whispered and his eyes looked towards his mother for support, for anything, but she refused to look back.

"My son, this is how it must be," Dis spoke quietly. Fili choked on a sob, but still he held his tears at bay.

"It would destroy Kili! You would kill us, both of us!" He attempted one last time to reason with his uncle, to make him understand how strong his bond was with Kili. Thorin released him and walked back towards the fireplace.

"Fili, it is time for you to grow up. I was too lenient on you during our time in the Blue Mountains, I see that now. I should have put a stop to this relationship as soon as it started," Thorin drawled, and Fili knew that there was nothing he could say that would sway his uncle's mind. A great sadness filled him to his very bones. He stood before his uncle frozen, his eyes glazed over. Finally Fili straightened himself, and begged his uncle for just one thing.

"Give me one night, with him, just one more night. That's all I ask," Fili requested tonelessly. Thorin turned to look at him, thinking hard. His eyes softened just barely at the state of his nephew. It appeared that Fili had aged years in just the few short minutes they had spoken. There was no trace of happiness in his being. His shoulders were rigid, and his face stiff, eyes red and glossy. Even Fili's golden hair seemed to have lost its shine.

"I will give you this night Fili, to end things, but in the morning I expect you in the throne room, acting like the prince you are, and ready to greet potential wives," Thorin finished, and Fili knew he was being dismissed. He walked slowly back to his quarters where he knew his brother waited for him. He greeted no one on his way, and many looked at him curiously, wondering what could have caused such sorrow.

When Fili entered his rooms he closed the door shut slightly behind him, and leant against it heavily. Only then did he allow his tears to fall, for sobs to wrack his body. He felt gentle hands pushing his hair behind his ears and a finger lifting his chin.

"Fili, my brother, what is wrong?" Kili asked and pulled him into an embrace. His brother pressed a soft kiss against his trembling lips and Fili could not bear to look upon his face.

"Fili? Fili?" Kili asked him, and rubbed his fingers across his brother's eyes. Fili looked up then, and gazed upon the dwarf he loved.

"I love you Kili, more than anything," Fili spoke through his tears. Kili frowned at his brother, worried for him.

"I know, what is wrong? What's brought this sadness upon you?" Kili asked, as he kissed along the side of his brother's face. Fili breathed in deep and pulled his brother to his chest.

"Thorin plans to separate us," the older dwarf spoke in anguish and Kili turned to look at his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kili asked, unsure where exactly this was headed.

"He will not let us marry. He wishes us to end our relationship," Fili continued, and Kili pushed roughly away from him, his eyes wide.

"What? That's ridiculous! I won't let him," the young dwarf yelled in disbelief. Fili reached out to brush a finger down his brother's cheek.

"We have no choice Kili. E-even mother, she's picked out suitors for me, I am to choose tomorrow," Fili gently pressed, his hand dropping from his brother's face.

"I told him I would have you, and only you, but he heard nothing of it. Thinks we're being childish," Fili finished, his tears falling heavily once again. Kili was crying now as well, his body trembling and he looked upon his brother with anguish.

"Let's leave, let's go far away, hide and never return!" Kili insisted, leaning forward to grip his brother tightly by his tunic. Fili embraced him and rest his brow against his brother's.

"He'd find us Kili. And then he'd separate us completely. He threatened to send you away from me forever if I did not end things between us tonight," Fili whispered as their tears mingled. Kili was sobbing now, clenching his eyes shut in pain.

"N-no…I, I won't, I-I can't be without you!" He shouted through gasps. Kili's fingers dug into the front of Fili's tunic.

"Nor I without you," Fili said back, and he gently pushed his brother away, running his fingers through his hair. Fili looked into Kili's eyes and kissed him gently.

"Lay with me one last time brother. Let me make love to you," Fili whispered into his brother's ear. Kili said nothing but he pulled his brother back towards their bed. The two dwarves loved each other thoroughly that night and though they knew it would be their last, both took their time. Fili rocked within his brother for several hours just looking into his eyes. They whispered to each other and braided one another's hair, never moving more than a necessary distance away. They kissed passionately and touched each other lovingly. When they climaxed it was not rough and desperate, but instead gentle and intimate. Fili kissed his brother's shoulders and neck for some time, neither willing to sleep and miss a moment with the other.

Kili could tell the dawn would arrive soon, and he could not bear the thought of leaving his brother's side. He knew in just a couple hours they would be forced to part, forever. Kili rose from the bed and walked naked across the room to pick up a sword. It was the first blade he'd ever crafted, a little rough around the edges, but passable, and he remembered giving it to his brother with glee. Fili had kept it with him ever since, using it in battle despite its many faults. When Kili turned, sword in hand his brother was watching him and beckoning him back to his side. Kili straddled his brother, and placed the sword across his body.

"Kili?" Fili asked with interest, as his brother nervously looked down at him.

"I would kill myself, in these next days, if I had to watch you with another. If I could not kiss you, and lay with you I would die," Kili spoke, his voice soft and sure.

"I would surely follow you into death," Fili said in return and he knew it was the truth. Kili nodded a bit, then lowered his hands to caress the sword atop his brother.

"Then let us never be apart, not even for a day, not even for an hour," Kili finally murmured, and Fili knew immediately what his brother was saying. He stared at Kili in wonder. Could they really do this? He did not fear death, not knowing his brother would join him in it. But he did fear the moments before. He did not want to see pain upon his brother's face, or within his eyes. But he knew anything would be better than the pain of betrayal they would face later that morning.

"Alright brother, let us join each other in death," Fili said and he sat up slightly, his brother shifting a bit on top of him. Kili shakily held the sword in his hands, his breath unsteady as the first rays of light penetrated the room.

"Protect me one last time my brother?" Kili requested and Fili looked at him curiously.

"I cannot do this myself. I may be a coward, but I cannot watch you die before me and I cannot bring myself to push this blade within your body. Please, forgive me, and protect me one last time," Kili begged and tears rolled down his face as he handed the sword to his brother. Fili took it and swallowed thickly. He nodded a bit then leant of to kiss his brother, calming him. Fili held the hilt, and pressed the tip of the blade against his brother's back. He would do this for Kili. He would have to be swift, and pierce both their bodies with a single thrust. Fili looked upon his brother's face.

"I love you Kili, I love you," he whispered against Kili's lips and the younger dwarf smiled.

"I love you too Fili," he responded and they kissed again, fervently. Fili distracted his brother with his tongue and readied himself, then he pulled the blade forward with a quick motion. Fili felt his brother's skin and muscles tear and the intense agony in his own core. Kili shuddered on top of him, gasping into his mouth with a cry of pain and Fili felt anguish pierce his soul at his brother's noises. Fili looked in his brother's eyes again, and saw tears fall from them down his face. Kili gasped and coughed atop him as blood began to fall from his lips.

"F-Fili," Kili managed to gasp out. Fili could no longer handle watching his brother struggle. He wrenched the blade up once more within their bodies, quickening their deaths. Fili watched as the life faded from Kili's eyes with despair.

"Soon my brother, I-I'll be with you soon," he spoke gently, kissing the blood from his brother's face. Fili saw Kili's last breath, and felt his body go limp against him, and he struggled and prayed his death would come swiftly. The few moments apart from his brother felt like ages, though soon the life faded from his own eyes and their spirits joined one another in death.

It was Thorin that discovered the brothers. He entered the room that morning with some regret, and the knowledge that he was about to hurt his nephews greatly. The sight of them naked and slumped against one another in a pool of blood had him choking on air in his lungs. He ran towards his nephews then placed his fingers on their cold unmoving bodies. His hands shook and he observed the blade that joined them with despair, their suicide evident.

"No….no, Durin, no, my sister-sons, my boys," He voiced, and tears poured from his eyes. The dwarf king collapsed in a pile of anguish against their bed. He wept for hours, mind filled with guilt for his actions, until Dis found him, her own sadness overtaking her mind. Thorin cursed himself for being so foolish, and would have given anything to see the playful smiles on his beloved nephews' faces just once more. But when he gazed at them he saw only lifeless eyes and cold skin. He buried them together, still joined by the blade, their bodies and souls forever connected in death, just as they were in life.

* * *

AN: I said it on the meme, and I'll say it again, excuse me while I go roll up in a blanket and die.


End file.
